


Becoming a pet

by Lenix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Gangs, M/M, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, future fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenix/pseuds/Lenix
Summary: please dont read if you get triggered easily, you're warned





	Becoming a pet

**Author's Note:**

> please dont read if you get triggered easily, you're warned

Luffy ran to his usual spot to meet Zoro so that they could walk together to Red-Haired Gang’s place. He never carried a watch with him, the habit of going out to meet Zoro was such a frequent occurrence that he habitually knew when he had to go. Seeing Zoro’s silhouette around the corner, he shouted “Zoroooo!” as he flung himself into his chest. Arms wrapped around each other, the two boys shared a private and quiet moment in the night, sharing their warmth. Due to their family backgrounds and their jobs, they never will have a safe life, which they were both aware. This made them cherish each other’s presence much more than normal couples.

After taking a big whiff of Zoro, Luffy asked, “Mm, was the tonkatsu nice?”

“Pretty decent. I’ll take you there next time Straw-Hat.”

“YEAH!! Shishishishi, that’s a promise!”

They walked back together, playfully bickering with each other and surprising each other with small pecks on the cheeks, nose... basically everywhere. Holding hands, they entered the bar house.

“Yo, lovebirds!”

“Roronoa, Monkey!’

Multiple shouts of welcome came from all the tables. The welcoming and family-like atmosphere of all the members is one of the reasons why it was such a successful group, and it was also the reason why Roronoa came by so often.

They approached Shank’s table, and not-so-secretly drunk sake while Shanks explained the plan to everyone else at the table. “Don’t get too drunk y’all! Hehehe,” Ace whispered to them, while passing them another bottle. Today’s talk was about infiltrating another government-run office for some data needed by the client. The targets and their bodyguards were all high profile. It was going to be a challenge. The bodyguards were associated with a group named ‘CP9’. Luffy thought it was a very lame name. he laid his head one Zoro’s, who was already finishing two bottles and was on the way to finishing a third one.

The night deepened, and the members slowly moved towards their sleeping quarters. Luffy carried the sleeping Zoro into his room and cuddled with him. Zoro’s arms wrapped around Luffy in his sleep and they spooned each other. Luffy smiled contently, snuggling closer to Zoro.

The next morning, they were rudely awoken by panicked noises and shouts from outside.

“what…?” The inhabitants of the bed both rubbed their eyes, still half awake.

“Luffy! Zoro!”

Shanks kicked open the door somewhat out of breath. He looked calm, but his eyes gave away panic, and the relief when he saw that Luffy was safe with Zoro. The tension in his shoulder ebbed away a little, and he informed the two of them why everyone was so panicked; Ace was kidnapped, with Marco, who had been drinking with him outside the house beaten up and unconscious. This news immediately woke the pair up like it did everyone else before them. Ace was second-in-command even though his young age for his strength and charisma. Everyone admired and liked him.

One of the doctors came rushing, shouting “Marco’s awake!”.

Marco recognized one of the faces of those that came to kidnap Ace to be one of the members of CP9. A pure coincidence that they suddenly come into the picture right before they infiltrate the office that they guard. After hearing that they were the CP9, Shank’s face fell. Everyone fell silent, sensing Shank’s rage. “I hope Ace forgives me for taking his place to say this. The year that Ace was gone, the truth is that... he was taken by the Cipher Pol. Some may remember the state he was in. We must not let him go through the same pain. Prepare to get him back at all costs!”

As all of them scattered around to do their preparations, Shanks grabbed Luffy and looked at his furious and determined face. He was not going to be able to dissuade him from going. “.. Stay safe. You too Zoro, you take care of each other and always hold on to the communicators, yeah?” With firm nods, the pair rushed to take their items.

Separated into three groups, one led by Shanks to attract the attention of CP9 and wreak havoc, one led by Robin to sneak in and take Ace back and release any prisoners they knew, and one led by Sabo to steal the data needed. Shanks had decided that we might as well carry out the job at the same time. They were backed up with Franky’s machinery and technology, as well as Brook’s superior hacking and managing skills informing everyone about the situations around through the communicator.

-_All groups in position, entering now. Robin’s team going in through the back, Sabo’s team also not having any problems. Shanks engaged. Currently 0 casualties._

-Brook! Does anyone see Luffy?! He’s gone, even Zoro didn’t realize!

-**Found Luffy, he was hiding near us to find Ace! Ill take care of him. **

-Thank you, Robin, the little... ngh, brat! Sneaking away! Tsk.

The green haired man who was fighting multiple officers alongside Shanks also huffed out a sigh in relief.

-**Hahaha, he must have been worried for his brother.**

-_Sabo’s team is inside now, searching for information. Alarms and cameras are all down, feel safe to search anywhere._

-**We’re in the cells, some of them we know! Many whom were considered missing are here. They look terrible.**

-_Sabo, I’ll be able to crack the code in three minutes, please hold on! _

-Nero was taken down by Zoro. Kalifa and Kaku are here, some of us are down. How long more?

-**Shanks! Ace is nowhere to be found, and we have searched all the prison blocks. They must be keeping Ace in a different location.**

-_Sabo just got the information and data needed they are leaving now. Jyabura was there, which means Lucci and Kaku may be with Ace. Currently there are 4 casualties, all brought back to the van and patched up by Dr. Chopper. _

“RED HAIR!”

It was Lucci and Kaku standing on a podium, and Kaku was holding onto a bound and bloody Ace and pointing a gun to his head. The fight momentarily stopped. A gun was thrown at Shanks by Lucci, “simply put, it’s a choice between you and Ace. We’ll shoot poor Ace here, or you can sacrifice yourself for him.” The commotion aroused was immense. It was an outrageous preposition! There wasn’t even a promise to return Ace without more harm being inflicted on him. “We’ll give back this useless pet back to you, we’ve had enough of him.”

He was angry, angrier than he had ever been in quite a while. Nobody could insult his family and gang like that and get away with it. He cocked the gun and pointed it at his head, glaring at the two facing him, snickering as if they’d won, the sounds of his gang surrounding him. In a flash, he changed the direction and shot at Kaku’s direction with frightening accuracy, hitting his gun. Him and the swordsman beside him, together with the angry young fighter jumping down from the third floor, shouted out in anguish as they dashed towards the pair. Zoro clashed his swords against Kaku’s leg, and Luffy barreled into Lucci’s side, as Shanks carried unconscious Ace into his arms. “GO!” the two of them exclaimed. How grateful he was to have these capable and loving members. He shouted out a thanks as he rushed to where the medic van was.

-_The saved prisoners were taken to the medic van, Ace is on the way, Shanks is transporting him. Some people from Robin’s crew are helping Shanks. Sabo is returning. Everything is going smoothly. **Everyone, evacuate NOW! Mission accomplished!**_

While the others evacuated, the straw hat and green head stayed to distract the two prominent CP9 members.

The two pairs fiercely exchanged blows, and although Luffy’s pair heard the evacuation call, they couldn’t stop. Zoro knew Luffy wouldn’t go and will never leave without him. Luffy knew Zoro would stay for him, and he couldn’t leave without beating the man that tormented his brother. While Luffy threw a kick, Lucci grabbed it and using it as a hold, slammed him down repeatedly. Using the moment of weakness that Luffy gave by being stunned by the shock, Lucci held him down face first into the ground, holding his neck and putting pressure on his spine. Despite Luffy grunting and struggling to get Lucci off him, Lucci was surprisingly calm and collected. He almost looked bored, if not for the glint of amusement in his eyes. “Why do you try to steal our pet so badly? It’s futile, we always get our ways. We are strong, definitely stronger than you lot.” He went close to Luffy’s ear and whispered the last sentence, punctuating it with small licks, and ending it with a bite. “Ah! Don’t bite me, and don’t call him that! Ace is my brother, he’s not your pet!” Luffy snarled out.

“oh are you?” this information made Lucci even more excited than before. “no wonder you taste so good..” a bite, fangs going deep into the kid’s skin, blood filling his mouth and the metallic tang making his nose sing. Ahh, the shriek from the body beneath him was like church bells to his ears, beautiful and ringing.

“Luffy..!” Zoro was unable to move away from his opponent, he didn’t want to admit it, but this man.. he was really good. Zoro prides himself as someone who stays calm during battles, but even he could not ignore the disturbed shrieking behind him. Whipping his head back, he looked at the unnerving sight of Lucci biting Luffy, as if he was marking him. “Luff-ah!” something was wrong, his sight was blurry- Luffy-

-_ZORO, LUFFY!!_

_“AGHHH BROOKE!!!!! ZORO – HE- AH, ACE-“_

And that was it, connections were cut off and by the time back up reached the scene, Luffy and Zoro were nowhere to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't expect much from me... i'll try to write the next chapters and such... i dont know anymore, i want to write but i feel embarrassed of what i write but ahshhhh its complicated, i dont know where im going with this, i just want to cry, i hope you enjoyed reading this thinggg hsfgjnld please tell me if i made any mistakes  
Alsooooo if anyone has a title idea that's better than this thing please suggest them to me ;-;


End file.
